


Question de costume

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, UST, plaquage contre les murs, saison 6, speed writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ange et le roi des démons, ensemble alliés dans le crime, une belle couverture de bouquin, non? Si seulement il savait un tant soit peu s'habiller, ça rendrait mieux...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question de costume

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Cette petite chose est le résultat d'un défi de speed-writing sur skype un jour où le boulot se faisait attendre. Le jeu, on propose un mot/thème, et on a 10 minutes exactement (plus ou moins) pour écrire un petit texte dessus, sur un fandom ou original, au choix.  
> Je les ai relus et légèrement arrangés pour certains, mais ça reste quelque chose de trouvé et d'écrit en 10 minutes, je m'excuse par avance de toutes les maladresses et autres petite erreurs.
> 
> Le mot pour celui-ci était _cravate_. On reste dans les fringues.

Un bruit d'ailes, un déplacement d'air derrière lui. Il tenta de masquer la tension dans ses épaules, les cheveux qui se hérissent dans sa nuque. Le roi de l'enfer plaqua un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres et tourna gracieusement sur un pied.

"Tu sais, chaton, quand on n'a pas l'image, on s'imagine beaucoup de choses en t'entendant arriver. Et puis on se retourne et on tombe sur Joe le clodo."

Une petite moue boudeuse totalement surjouée remplaça le sourire alors qu'il finissait d'essuyer le sang qui maculait encore ses doigts. Pas de recherches ou d'interrogation pour une fois, il avait juste fait une petite pause récréative. Faut bien respirer, de temps en temps. Castiel ne répondit que par un grognement et passa à ses côtés dans un claquement de tissu, visiblement dans l'intention de l'ignorer et continuer leurs petites affaires délictuelles. C'était bien mal le connaître si l'emplumé croyait s'en sortir comme ça.

"Tu pourrais prendre exemple sur tes petits copains à plumes. Raphaël au moins, même si c'est un imbécile fini et qu'il n'a pas le quart de ton sex-appeal, il est toujours parfaitement bien mis. Ou elle, c'est selon l'humeur."

Toujours rien, et Crowley commençait tout juste à s'amuser. Il attrapa l'ange par l'épaule, le déséquilibra et l'envoya cogner le mur le plus proche. Le sourire était revenu alors qu'il le tenait fermement plaqué entre son corps et la surface carrelée. Un nouveau grognement, menaçant celui-ci.

"Crowley…"

"Ne fait pas de promesses petit angelot…"

Il se fichait royalement de si Castiel avait entendu ou non sa voix devenir un ton plus rauque, s'il sentait ou non le corps du démon s'échauffer contre le sien, s'il avait senti ce très léger mouvement de hanches, involontaire, quand il avait grogné son nom. Il se contenta de faire tomber l'affreux trench-coat au sol, révélant une veste noire parfaitement taillée, et de resserrer correctement son nœud de cravate. Voilà, ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il hésita une seconde de trop, rester là, profiter, ou partir, lancer une blague?

Une seconde de trop. Et les murs de leur petite planque n'allaient pas tenir longtemps, à ce rythme.


End file.
